VF-1 Valkyrie
BACKGROUND (as per Robotech.com) The Veritech VF-1 is Earth's first transformable trans-atmospheric fighter. Powered by fusion engines, the VF-1 is fully space-capable, and is carried in great numbers on the SDF-1 as well as the Armor series of carriers. The VF-1 supports 3 modes of operation: fighter mode for aerospace superiority missions, guardian mode for close air support missions, and battloid mode for ground combat missions. By itself, the VF-1 performs well in a variety of atmospheric operations, due to its sizable, variable-sweep wing surface area and high thrust-to-weight ratio. The VF-1 uses its wing hardpoints to mount a significant number of missiles as well as a gun pod for close range combat. Though the VF-1 is capable of reaching lower Earth orbit, it is unable to attain escape velocity on its own. Various booster and armor systems were devised to extend its range and/or combat performance. Though young ace pilots were assigned VF-1A fighters with mostly-white color schemes, most recruits were issued a standard model with a light brown color scheme. These VF-1A "Brownies" were jokingly referred to as "Cannon Fodder" by Zentraedi because they were identified as easier targets, due to the relative inexperience of their pilots. The VF-1D tandem cockpit made it the primary vehicle for training Veritech pilots. These trainers, designated VT, were rarely used in combat. The VF-1J model be identified by its unique head which features two light lasers, and was piloted by leaders of 3-man groups or full Squadrons. The VF-1S "Skull Leader" is a unique fighter based on a prototype platform of the VF-1 specially designed for commanding officers of Veritech squadrons. Only a dozen of these units had been manufactured by the time the Zentraedi attacked Macross Island in 2009. For the Macross and Macross DYRL-verse version please go here - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/VF-1_Valkyrie_(Macross) Model Type: VF-1A, D, J and S Class - Variable 3-mode Fighters Crew: One in types VF-1A, J and S; seats two in VF-1D (trainer). Note: A passenger can also fit in the cockpit, but must sit in the pilot's lap. MDC By Location: Head - 90 Head Laser (1, 2 or 4) - 25 ea Arms (2) - 130 ea Hands (2) - 60 ea Legs/Engines (2) - 175 ea Feet (2) - 95 ea Main Body/Fuselage - 360 Wings (2) - 150 ea GU-11 Gunpod - 75 Wing Hardpoints (4) - 50 ea Tail Planes - 80 Cockpit/Nose - 120 Note - Depleting M.D.C. of main body destroys the unit and kills the pilot. Destroying the legs will shut the unit down. AR - 14 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md/2d4x10+10sd) Speed Jet Fighter mode, Mach 1.4 @ Sea Level, Mach 2.71 @ 10km, Mach 3.87 @ 30km Gerwalk mode, 500kph flying at all altitudes Battloid Mode, .160kph running, 194kph flying at all altitudes Space, mach 7.74 in all modes Statistics Height: 41.66ft (12.68m) in Battloid mode. 28.54ft (8.7m) in Gerwalk mode. 12.46ft (3.8m) in Jet Fighter mode. Width: 23.94ft (7.3m) at shoulders in Battloid mode. 27.22-48.54ft (8.3-14.8m) wing span in Jet and Gerwalk modes. Length: 13.12ft (4.0m) in Battloid mode. 36.10ft (11.0m) in Gerwalk Mode. 46.58ft (14.2m) In Fighter mode. Weight: 18.5 tons operational, 13.3 tons dry PS – Robotic 40 (Lift 20 tons, Carry 10 tons) Cargo Capacity – Minimal survival and personal equipment Main Engine: 2x Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine engines. 2 Protoculture cell energizers Range: 4000km in space due to need for reaction mass, Effectively Unlimited in atmosphere Weapons Weapon Type - Laser(s): Mounted on the head when in Battloid mode, but located on the underbelly when in Guardian and Jet Fighter mode. 360 degree rotation. Primary Purpose: Defense Range: 4000ft (1200m) Mega-Damage: 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. VF-1A – 1 gun, VF-1D/J – 2 guns, VF-1S – 4 guns. Note - All guns fire together. ( x2 damage per burst from VF-1D/J, x4 damage for bursts from VF-1S). Guns can also be fired in conjunction with the nose lasers in fighter and gerwalk modes. Rate of Fire: Single shot or bursts equal to pilots attacks per melee Payload: Unlimited, however firing full melee bursts fill cause the weapons to overheat after 2 melees and require 4 melees to cool off. Note - Lasers are equivalent to standard 25mm rounds. Weapon Type - Nose Laser(s): Cannot be used in Battroid mode Primary Purpose: Defense Range: 4000ft (1200m) Mega-Damage: 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Gun fired in tandem (x2 damage). Guns can also be fired in conjunction with the head lasers in fighter and gerwalk modes. Rate of Fire: Single shot or bursts equal to pilots attacks per melee Payload: Unlimited, however firing full melee bursts fill cause the weapons to overheat after 2 melees and require 4 melees to cool off. Note - Lasers are equivalent to standard 25mm rounds. Also this weapon was only used on SDF-1 based VF-1's that were refit during the trip home. Weapon Type - Wing Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing): This allows the VF-1 to carry various missile payloads and to act a multipurpose craft. Purpose: Assault Mega-Damage: Varies with individual missile type. See missile descriptions elsewhere. Rate of Fire: Volleys of 1-12 equal to the pilots attacks per melee Payload: 3 Heavy HE Air to Air (4d4x10md Range - 50km) or Air to Surface (5d6x10md Range - 135km) Missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (2nd generation missiles, used in space, damage – 2d4x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15) OR 1 Heavy Reflex Missile (inner Hardpoint) or 2 Heavy Reflex Missiles (outer Hardpoints) doing 2d6x1000md to a blast radius of 500ft, range 300 km. Typically a VF-1 carries 12 Heavy HE Air to Air/Air to Surface Missiles. Reflex Missiles use Nuclear warhead damages from the missile table. Rate of Fire: 1-4 per volley Weapon Type - GU-11, 55mm, three barrel gun pod. A standard issue armament for all Veritechs. Primary Purpose: Assault/defense Mega-Damage: 1d4x10 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules), 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (40 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Rate of Fire: Bursts only equal to pilots attacks per melee. Range: 8000ft (2400m). Payload: 200 rounds. Ammunition is armour piercing. Use Armour Piercing rules accordingly. STANDARD SENSORS AND EQUIPMENT FOR ALL VF-1 VALKYRIES Fuel Capacity - The VF-1 Valkyrie extremely durable. The use of Micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the VF-1 an average, useful life span of 2 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infared imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 Restrained Punch – 8d6 sd Punch – 4d6 Kick – 6d6 Body Block/Tackle – 2d6 References Used for images and technical information Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech.com Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both Editions) Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html